One kiss
by tohru-chan
Summary: Love story between Kyo and Tohru. KyoXtohru tohruXkyo yukiXtohru Rated M for language and some sexual Passion
1. Chapter 1

Me: Welcome everyone! 

Tohru: How very nice to meet you! Im--

Me: I know who you are tohru! But most importantly! Im Anna! The author of this fan fic!

Kyo: WHAT! You said that if I came with you I could do what ever I wanted! Not read a fan fic!

Me: I said no such thing...Anyways this one is going to be good! Unlike the other one I wrote...that sucked so dont read it!

Shigure: Ahh yes you mean the one about Yuki and Tohru? Such a deep romance...But I do agree it sucked very much so...

Yuki: What are YOU doing here? Wait...What am I doing here?

Me: Well Yuki to answer your first question Shigure is here because he is a writer and he has to be here. And for your second question you are here because Aya--

Ayame: Dear brother! I have come to rescue you from the wretched place!

Me: smacks with book First of all this place isnt wretched...It is simply a white room in the middle of nowhere! So enough chit-chat! Lets start my fan fic!

Hatori: Oh joy...

Ayame: HATORI HOW ARE--

Me: SHHHH! smacks with book Start reading!

(Aki-chan is dead in this fan-fic.)

* * *

Chapter 1, The kiss

"Im off for a little walk so have fun!" Shigure had a rare twinkle in his eye.

"Shigure are you being mean to you editor again?" Kyo knew exactly what was going on.

"Of course not! Why would I do that kyo?"

"I dont know..." kyo said sarcastically

"Well I have some student body president work to do so I better get going too. Oh and Tohru!" Yuki said

"Hmm yes yuki?"

"I would like some liver and leeks for dinner tonight if you dont mind, the leeks are in the strainer..." At this kyo got angry.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU YOU DAMN RAT!" kyos eyes were wide with anger.

"Im sure you will kyo... Bye tohru! Bye kyon-kyon!" Yuki waved and closed the door.

"Kyo if you want I'll make onigiri for you for dinner..."

"That'd be great tohru...I'll be up in my room if you need me..."

"Ok kyo!" She blushed a little, finnally they were alone...and she knew exactly what to do...

* * *

1 hour later

"Kyo heres your dinner!" Tohru held up a tray with steaming hot halibit, onigiri, and milk for kyo.

"EHHH! Tohru? You really didnt have to make halibit too! Onigiri is just fine!" Kyo was more toched than surprised really.

"Well I thought that it was mean for yuki to be selfish and ask for me to make leeks for dinner when we had them last night too..." Tohru was really mad at yuki for that...

"Tohru I...well...um...thank you..."Kyo started blushing. _Just do it Kyo! Kiss her! You know she feels the same way!_

"Oh no probl--" Then without thinking about it twice over, Kyo kissed her. It started as a peck on the lips but then Tohru intensified it...for many minutes, hours or even days they sat there kissing until they heard crying. They knew who it was, so they broke apart and ran downstairs to find Mitchan, about to hang herself...

* * *

Shigure: How romantic!

Tohru: Shigure! How could you be so mean to Mitchan! Anna may I please leave?

Me: Yes of course! the door is to your left! Feel free to come visit anytime!

Yuki: Then I might as well be on my way too-- Gets hit by the book of doom

Hatori: You might as well get comfertable, this'll take a while...Anna may I have a chair and some coffee?

Me: Yes you may! a recliner and cup of coffee appear out of nowhere

Shigure: Coffee? Gimme! Gimme!

Me: no, shut up! hits with book Oh bye readers! Until next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Shigure: Hello again!

Me: Hello how was everyones thanksgiving?

Yuki: Nice, I guess...except for the fact that we had it HERE!

Me: Whats wrong with here?

Hatori: EVERYTHING! ITS ALL WHITE!

(scilence)

Me: claps Congadulations hatori! It is the first time youve yelled in a very long time!

Hatori: And why does that matter?

Ayame: TORI-SAN WANT SOME TEA!

Hatori: yes, acctually and I would like to finish this so-called story...

Me: yes very well... here it is:

* * *

Chapter 2 

"MITCHAN!" Tohru screamed "EHHH? SHIGURE IS GOING TO BE HERE SOON!"

"Acctually I am here..."

"STUPID SENSEI! YOU ALWAYS TRICK ME! IS YOUR STORY EVEN DONE!"

"But of course NOT!" Shigure smiled "Ive been to preoccupied with Thankgiving dinner!

"SHIGURE! NO YOU HAVENT! TOHRU TOOK A DAY OFF WORK TO MAKE THAT DINNER!" Kyo was so mad because while she made dinner shigure lazed about asking when it was going to be ready.

"SENSEI! NOW IVE LOST CONFIDENCE IN NOT ONLY MYSELF BUT MY JOB TOO!"

"Sorry mitchan... Ill get the story in next month."

"Promise?"

pauses ...I promise..."

THEN WHAT WAS THAT PAUSE FOR! kyo yelled

* * *

Me: ahh again we come to the end of the story

Kyo: Finnally when will it be over?

Me: soon...very soon...NOT!

All: What!

Me: I kid I kid we only have 20 chapters to go...

Hatori: Oh joy...

Me: until next chapter


	3. Authors note

Yes I am sorry the chapters are short! I've been writing them on my spare time in school and its kind of hard to write long chapters in one day. But I promise you guys that chapter 3 will be long because I just finished it and It will be posted soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hello everyone!

Yuki: sighs Why does this room have to be white? And why non windows?

Me: Wow that was random...anyways yuki it could very well be paddedand black with a snap of my fingers! snaps fingers

Yuki: flash backs Ahhh! No change it back! NOW!

Me: snaps fingers Ahh see how much better white can be?

Shigure: As much as I thinkthis is funny...dont torture yuki, even though akito is dead, yuki still fears him.

(Scilence)

Shigure: OH MY! WHAT A WONDERFUL THING I HAVE SAID! SPOKEN LIKE A TRUE NOVELIST! I DESERVE SOME TEA AND A ROMANCE NOVEL!

Me: ...GO TO HELL!

(scilence)

Me: I kid I kid! Heres your tea and your...romance...novel...

Hatori: Let me guess...19 more chapters?

Me: Never! At least 20 more!

Hatori: You said that last time...

Me: Of course I didnt!

Hatori: Here look back in the rough drafts of your chapter...

Me: pauses, scratches out something Tahdah!shows 20 scribbled out and 21 written next to it.

Hatori: You just scribbled it out stupid...

Me: Who me?...Never! I think youre thinking of someone else!

Hatori: Ok Im done arguing with you about this can we get on with this so called story?

Me: yes yes ok...

Disclaimer: Aki-chan is dead in this fan fic)

* * *

"Oh tohru its just so sudden! I always thought it was going to be me who would be swept away by a knight in shining armor!" Arisa, as usual was crying loudly.

"Well you do have kureno arisa." Saki said calm, as usual

"Yes, but we havent acctually kissed yet..."

"But it still counts Uo-chan! Kureno loves you and you love kureno!" Tohru was trying her best to cheer Uo-chan up.

"I guess so..."

* * *

(Later at shigures)

"Well everyone how is dinner?" Tohru asked. She had made something new called spaggetti and meatballs.

"Its delicious Tohru!" yuki smiled

"It is unusually good..."

"Oh tohru! I wish I could eat, but Im having dinner with Aya tonight!" Shigure for once was telling the truth...

"Ok well have a good time!" Tohru took it without any dissapointment that the food would goto waste because she would take it to home-ec to get the recipe just right.

"Have fun kids!" And at that shigure shut the door.

After dinner Tohru did dishes and kyo went up to his room. Which left Yuki and tohru all alone.

"Sooo..." yuki murmered

"How is student body president work going? I heard you were hosting a party of some kind. Beach...was it?"

"Ah! Yes student body president work is well, and what you hear is true. The party will be in may.

"Oh i see...well I better get going! I have loads of homework to do."

Tohru started walking upstairs.

"WAIT! Tohru!"

"Hmm. Yes?" Tohru didnt turn around

"well...um...I love you." Yuki blushed and hid his face.

"WHAT!" Tohru turned around

How was she going to explain that she only loved him as a brotherly figure...

"I love you too Nii-san!"

"HUH!"

* * *

Shigure: Oh dear

Me: Yes indeed

Yuki: This is just great...

Kyo: Hmph look who talking... your so selfish you RAT!

Yuki: Of course Im selfish. I am the rat

Kyo: WHY YOU!

Me: HEY! smacks with book NO FIGHTING! Didnt you read the rules?

Everyone: NO...

Me: WHAT! smacks everyone with the book

Hatori: This is really getting anoying

Me: Ok! Bye everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Konnichiwa!

Yuki: Ok can we get on with the story! The sooner the better...

Hatori: Yuki, complaining wont help...

Me: Yeah Yuki-chan! pats head

Yuki: GET OFF ME!

Me: Huh? Thats a reaction that stupid cat over there would make...

Kyo: WHAT! Say that again...I DARE YOU!

Me: ok ok! Ill start the story!

* * *

"But! Wait! Tohru...I dont think we were thinking of the same love... I meant the romantic kind...of...love..." Yuki was beginning to think tohru didnt love him that way back. 

"I know what you meant yuki...Im really sorry! But Im in love with someone else...I just love you as a brother..."

Yuki was crushed by these words. But he knew who her lover was, and he was about to do something about it, but then he realized...will hurting kyo really make tohru love him back?

"Well yuki I gtg to bed now! Good night!" Tohru rushed up the stairs.

Yuki just sat on the couch with thoughts wizzing through his head.

_I knew I should have told her sooner! That damn cat got to her first!She was the only one I could ever love!_

Then he heard someone knocking on the door. He went to answer it, and when he did he saw Hanajima-san!

"Hanajima-san? Why are you here so late?"

"Oh...well...um...you know...I was just in the neighborhood and thought maybe I should drop by..." Hanajima blushed madly.

"Well...um ok...here have some tea! Tohru just went up to bed so you may not see her tonight..."

"Oh well thats ok...as long as I can see you..." Hana muttered

"Did you say something Hana-chan? I mean Hanajima-san?" Yuki blushed as he corrected himself.

"Oh no nothing..." Hana blushed even more.

Yuki and hana stared into eachothers eyes as yuki was walking back, when all of a sudden yuki tripped and spilled tea all over hana.

"Oh Im soo sorry!" Yuki went and got a towel.

"Oh my! Its fine really! Are you ok?"

"Oh yes just a little shakey thats all."

"Oh well I better get going anyways because it would be rude of me to stay longer...oh and yuki?"

"yes hanajima-san?"

"Im in love with you..."

"Hanajima-san...um Im sorry but, Im not in love with you..."

"Oh well thats ok...bye!"

* * *

Shigure: Poor, poor, hana-chan...

Me: Ahh yes, love sometimes does hurt doesnt it shigure?

Shigure: yes yes, indeed...

Ayame: Well enough chit chat I want to see what happens to hana-chan! Please get on with the story!

Me: Umm...ayame...This is the end of the chapter...

Ayame: WELL MAKE IT LONGER NEXT TIME!

All: DX!

Hatori: Ayame...stop shouting...

Me: Why is it that hatori always reads my mind? hugs

Hatori: GET OFF ME!

Me: I knew you were going to say that!

Hatori: Shut up!

Me: Make me! sticks out tongue

Kyo: SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!

Shigure: Kyo-kuns so scary!

Me: ooo Kyo, watcha gonna do next huh? Beat us to death huh?

Kyo: NO!

Me: Oh thats to bad...I was expecting a yes...

Yuki: You are really irratating me...can we end this chapter?...NOW!

Me: Fine fine! Bye everyone! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:** Welcome Back friends! Its summertime!

**Shigure:** Ah yes it has been along time in here. We have been bored to death in this cold white room. You left us here with no entertainment!

**Me:** And whats your idea of entertainment again?

**Shigure:** Well anyways...ehehe.

**Me:** Sorry for the long wait...I seemed to have forgotten about this place and the people here...But I still have my trusty Book! Wahaha!

**Hatori:** Can you please read! I want this done and over with!

* * *

Hana-chan walked out the door silently. But anyone could tell she was crying.

**Shigure:** Because her tears were drowning her?

**Me:** WTF? SHIGURE THIS IS MY STORY!

Anyways, it was because her tears were so heavy, they made a sound when they hit the floor.

"Im sorry I bothered you yuki...it wont happen again..." She walked back home and cried.

Meanwhile tohru had gone in to say goodnight to kyo.

"goodnight kyo. Um...ill see you in the morning..." She said and then turned away. But she turned back abruptly.

"Oh you wont belive what yuki told me today..." She laughed

"He didnt! That son of a bitch!"

"hehe! He did! and I felt sort of cruel, you know...turning him down. But its all for the best, right?" She layed dowm in the bed, and turned to him.

"Right." He leaned to her and kissed her. It turned into more of a makeout session really...

"uh kyo? Dont you think we might be going a little too far?" tohru pulled away.

"Tohru? how long have we been together?" Kyo asked

"about a year...since the author forgot about the story..."

"Then I dont think were going too far at all..."

"Youre right...Now where were we?" She went to kiss him again.

* * *

Ohhh cliff hanger! Should I get juicy n the kissing bits or skip it? REVEIW! And tell me! 


	7. Authors Quickey Note

Ok so everyone who reviewed said juicy bits sooooo! IM BRINGIN ON THE JUICY BITS BABY! YEAH! Ok that was a little too enthusiastic….Ok hope you enjoy chapter 7!


	8. Chapter 7

**Me:** Ok so everyone voted Juicy so kyo...this is your time!

**Kyo:** Im outta here! heads towards door

**Me:** Not so fast! I want you to remember this moment! Its not every day you get to have a REALLY good make out session with tohru!

**Kyo:** ...

**Me:** I guess thats the signal to start!

* * *

Tohru and kyo rolled around the bed embraccing eachother. Both kissing eachother deeply and romantically. The tohru started to tug off kyo's shirt. 

"Woa! Woa! wait tohru...this isnt like you...you just said it was a little to fast as is..."

"Someone convinced me that it wasnt." She continued to take it off. "kyo, Iwant you to know something...I dont want children yet...not until I finish high school. So uh...We need to play it safe ok?"

"Tohru,Im perfectly fine with that. Whatever makes you comfertable." He bagan to take off her shirt.

She lifted up her arms to make it easier. She was wearing a thin lace bra that was unclipable from the front. Kyo began to unclip that while they wer kissing. Tohru Unbuttoned her pants and wiggled out of them...

* * *

I am ending the chapter now wondering If I should go on...I mean did you want it THIS? Juicy or shouldI skip the rest?

Read and Reveiw Tell me!

**kyo:** deffinately not!

**Me:** Kyo youre blushing, and its not your desicion...


	9. Chapter 8

Ok Well the votes are counted and Juicy it will be…

* * *

Tohru only had her underwear on left. Kyo took his own pants off and lay with her in only his boxers. Tohru giggled. She knew what was gonna happen. She got upand put on one of kyo's shirts. "Ill be right back kyo. Im gonna take the pill." She returned after 30 seconds and got back in bed. Kyo started to kiss tohru on her neck. Then her shoulders. He slowly worked down to her stomach and stopped there. 

This only made tohru want it more. She started to push down her underwear, motioning for kyo to pull them down. Kyo pulled them down slowly and got on top of her. Kissing her neck. He began to thrust at her. Shetugged at his boxers. He pulled them down, he thrust harder.Tohru grabbed his neck and pushed his head towards his mouth and kissed him. He started to go into her. It was Tohru's first time. "Kyo!" she cried softly. "ok ill be gentle." He slowly pushed in deeper. She gave out a small yelp in pain, then a sigh in pleasure.Faster he went in and out.She groaned.Tohru felt her edge coming near. She started tightning up. "faster" she whispered. Then she felt it. An explosion of pleasure running through her body. She groaned loader. "Kyo, Im on edge!" She said. "Not yet..." He said. Then he felt it his explosion. He wanted to stop but at the same time go faster. Tohru was tensing up more. She was groaning louder. Then he stopped. Tired, he lay on top of her breathing heavily. Her sweat was running down her face. "Tohru?" Kyo said. "yes kyo?" "I lo--"

Yuki walked in. "What was all that crying about? Did you hurt toh-- OMG! What the hell did you do to her? You Raped her? Kyo?"

"No! Yuki! Stop! I started it! I was the one who..." Yuki's eyes welled up. "Im in love with him yuki. I love you, like a brother. Nothing more. so Im so sorry..."

* * *

Me: Wow that was graphic...I didnt know how detailed to get...You guys wanted full on, I gave you full on.

Yuki: Great, Kyo raped her. What a touching story.

Me: IT WASNT LIKE THAT! YOU DONT END UP WITH HER IN THE MANGA ANYWAYS SO SHUT UP!

Kyo: Looks like I won this battle yuki! Ha!

Me: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!


End file.
